max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Elementor
Fire Elementor is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel. He is very evil and has a sinister sense for destruction. He is a X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink. Fire Elementor is very evil that he burns things up and he has a very strong strength and is smart. He knows about N-Tek and he is loyal and works for Miles Dredd, but like all the Elementors, he has a secret agenda on Miles Dredd, which is not known for now. Fire Elementor's first appearance was in Come Together Part One. He is voiced by Andrew Francis. Origins He was brought to Earth in an Starship from Planet Makino. The airship contained Ultralinks and then it landed on Earth. Then it was found by N-Tek. Some of them were taken by Miles Dredd and then transformed into a race of monsters called Elementors by using a device that turned an Ultralink into an Elementor. One could control the element of Fire. He was named Fire Elementor. Appearance in Episodes Come Together Part One Fire Elementor was called by Dredd. Then he went after Max Steel. Then when he was fighting Max, who was in his Turbo Base Mode and Turbo Strength Mode, he had him. But then he let him go and then he was going to fall to the canyons. Come Together Part Two Him and Earth Elementor appeared, trying to get Max Steel. Then he seemed to know about Steel, and Steel didn't know what Fire was talking about. Then he was trying to attack Commander Forge Ferrus and Molly McGrath. Then when he was going to attack Molly and Forge, Max threw Steel at Fire, then his fire when off. He was weak and fell on top of Steel. Then he was taken by Earth, along with Max Steel, to THI. Come Together Part Three Fire and Earth fought N-Tek, but then they were later defeated by them, because they were shot on their orbs. Hard Water There was some clips of him, when Forge Ferrus was talking about him and Earth Elementor. Then there was a machine that shot fire, which represented Fire Elementor. Then he was mentioned by Water Elementor. The Thrill of the Hunt Fire Elementor and Earth Elementor were trying to fight Max Steel, so that Troy Winter could go to Miles Dredd. Then N-Tek came and then Fire Elementor was defeated when they shot his orb. Live by the Sword His name was not mentioned, nor said, but Steel said Giant Fire Monsters, which meant Fire Elementor. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Speed * Pyrokinesis: Being Fire Elementor, he obviously has control over fire. He can also change his form into a ball of fire. Gallery Trivia * Fire Elementor was the first Elementor shown in the show. * Fire Elementor is also seen when he is fireless. * When his fire is off, you can see that his orb is red. * Veloci-Fire Elementor and Spitfire Elementor are both two different Action Figures of Fire Elementor that is sold in Latin America and Amazon. * There is a Max Steel Turbo Battler of Fire Elementor, in which the orb looks exactly like from the series. Category:Villain Category:Ultralink Category:Alien Category:Elementor Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Henchmen of Miles Dredd Category:N-Tek prisoner Category:Smart Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:The Syndicate Category:Ultimate Elementor Category:Non-Smart